All I Want For Christmas is You
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Henry has only one wish for Christmas: for his mom Emma and Grandmother Snow White to find a way back from The Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke in time for them to celebrate their first post-curse Christmas as a family. James, meanwhile, goes out of his way to try to give his Grandson a fun Holiday season even though his heart is breaking too.


All I Want for Christmas is you

By

Marcie Gore

Proofread by James Garner

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Henry has only one wish for Christmas: for his mom Emma and Grandmother Snow White to find a way back from The Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke in time for them to celebrate their first post-curse Christmas as a family. James, meanwhile, goes out of his way to try to give his Grandson a fun Holiday season even though his heart is breaking too.

May be alternate universe before this is posted because hopefully Snow and Emma will be home before Christmas. Warming heavy against from one handsome Prince and one Adorable Prince in Training update is AU! Was Queen of hearts great? PS Billy /Gus was never murdered in this version darn that George!

It's December 15, 10 days until Christmas. I should be happy, or at least excited. I'm ten and I live in a magical corner of "a land without Magic" as Mr. Gold, I mean Rumplestilkin, calls it. I might even have magic. My mom, well both of my moms: adopted and biological, have it.

The reason I say I might have magic is because a few days ago, Grandpa James started training me with my wooden sword; and during initiation, he told me a story about throwing his sword at Maleficent when he fought her. When I tried this, it went through a tree but didn't damage it much, even though there were sparks everywhere. Grandpa James just stood there a second then ran to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"I've only seen Robin Hood split wood with wood," Grandpa said, amazed. "And there were sparks. That could mean either one of three things: you're an even better swordsman than I thought; the magic he released is getting into the trees; or you have magic of your own.

I got a compliment on my swordsmanship from Prince Charming himself! After that, he didn't mention the possibility of my having magic again. Whenever I'd bring it up, he'd try to distract me with Coco or Cookies He hasn't baked any from scratch yet, but he's trying.

I can see it in his eyes. He misses them as much I do. Why wouldn't he? They're his wife and Daughter. It gets worse the closer we get to Christmas for both of us. I've offered him the charm Mr. Gold gave me but he says I still need it. I try to distract myself by planning my Christmas shopping list. I'll get Dr. Hopper that book I saw him looking for on line last week. I could get Grace that tea set she liked In Mr. Gold's shop. It might actually be theirs from The Enchanted forest. I hope He's not asking too much for it. She and Her dad could use it together. I should get August - I mean Pinocchio – something. I just know he'll be real again, soon. I could get His dad something to do with woodworking, but He probably has everything he needs, Old-fashioned and modern. I should get Ruby something. She's had one of the worst times since the curse was lifted. I thought being a wolf was neat but I think she's done things she's not proud of, even though it wasn't her fault. I can see it hurts her to remember.

What can I afford that's good enough for real royalty? I know Miss Blanchard - I mean snow White - I mean Grandma likes Birds. Emma/Mom goes by the last name Swan. Jewelry? Maybe I'll get Mom the Cologne I smell on her when I hug her sometimes. What's it called? Cinnamon Meadow? No, Vanilla Fields.  
"Why Am I planning their gifts? They might not be home for Christmas or ever;" I start crying. "Some brave prince I am." I'm crying like I'm back in kindergarten

"You're wrong about that Henry; Even the bravest Princes cry," A voice says from behind me. Grandpa puts his arms around me and squeezes.

"What started it this time?" Grandpa Asks.

"I was thinking about what to get everyone for Christmas and when I got to Emma and Miss B, I started crying thinking they might not be back for Christmas," I tell him.

He moves in front of me and I can see he's been crying too.

"We will find them and bring them home for Christmas, I promise; and I never break my promises, those I make to family. You're my grandson, as strange as it may seem. And I'd be proud especially if you were one of my men. You're as smart and brave as any young man who's ever served in my army," Grandpa says, smiling. I don't think he is just telling me what I want to hear. I think he is really being honest.  
"Hey, kid, you want to get a Christmas tree? Do you know if Snow has a plastic one in the attic?" Grandpa asks.

"Sure," I say, trying to be enthusiastic. "I don't know if she does."

Grandpa and I go up to the attic to look. We see one a small one. "This won't do," he says, shaking his head. "Let's go get a live tree." He grabs his ax. We can't go to woods; they're too close to the town Boundary. It might not effect because you don't have to sets of memories. It would affect me if you wandered off and I had to chase you besides I think it's illegal to cut down trees in some parts of this world."

We head off in his truck to the tree lots. We thought about walking, but it's almost dark and cold. He lays his sword down on the seat

"HOW tall of a tree do we want? 6 feet? 12? 24?" Grandpa asks. "Somewhere in between?"

"Emma measured one time. The apartment has a 7-foot ceiling," I tell him.

"So nothing higher than 7 feet," he says. "And I guess we have to make room for a topper. I saw a box of ornaments. If it's not enough, I can show you how to make homemade ones," The older man tells him.

"You mean like cranberries, or popcorn on a string?" I ask, smiling for the first time in a while.

"You're an old fashioned kid underneath all the modern tapings like video games. You're really getting good with your horse as well as swords. Spirit and you have become like one." He smiles at me

We finally get to the tree lot. Everyone in Storybrooke seems to be there. I smile when I see Paige - I mean Grace - and her real dad, Jefferson. Grace. I just love her real name. The way it rolls off my tongue and how it echoes in my brain. She smiles at me and I smile back.

We're inspecting a tree when I see someone who really surprises me: Mr. Gold and - I think- his girlfriend, Belle. Beauty as in Beauty and the Beast; not that I'd call Mr. Gold Beast, especially not to his face. He's been nice to me and seems to want to help, but I'm not totally letting down my guard.

"That one is too tall, even for our living room! We will get a tree, just not that one," He tells her. She looks disappointed, but settles for one that looks about 8ft tall.  
"Why, hello, Mr. Mills; or should I say Swan. I hope you are sleeping better with the Talisman." I nod yes.

"May I see your hands young man?" He asks. I show him my hands.

"Excellent, it's working," He says, inspecting my hands. I haven't given up on helping your mother and Grandmother Return; and I'd assume nether has Charming."

"Nice to met you; Miss French, isn't it?" I say.

"Yes, that's right, Henry," She says smiling. "Your Family's going be fine, and I bet they'll be home for Christmas. This is the season of Miracles. You just have to believe. I'm told that's one of the things you do best," Belle says.  
After I say Goodbye to Belle and Mr. Gold, I run In to Ruby/Red. After a few minutes, I know what I can do for her and Granny. I might try to bake something for them. I might make something else for them.

I'm getting some cocoa when I notice DR Hopper / Jimmy Cricket picking out a tree with Pongo

"How are you, Henry?" he asks

"Fine," I fib.

"Now Henry," He says.

"Ok, I'm a little Sad. I miss Emma and Ms Blanchard."  
"I know; you just need to have faith. See you Wednesday, for your Session?"

I nod; suddenly, Pongo jumps on me and licks me.

"Down Boy," he warns Pongo. He calms down.

"I don't mind," I assure my doctor, "He's sweet." He smiles as he walks off. Even If the curse is broken and I'm with my blood family, I think I'll still need Dr. Hopper. I'm still suffering the after effects of the Sleeping curse and some of my family is still missing. I have to admit my feelings For My adoptive mother Regina are confusing. Sure, she's the evil queen; but I suppose she tried in her way to be a good mother.

The sound of a familiar voice interrupts my soul searching. "I think I think I found a tree come see," Grandpa says.  
Its six feet tall even. There's plenty of room for the topper and can be replanted after the new year if we treat it right and don't let it dry out. It'll still be here and strong even if we go back to the Enchanted Forest, no matter when it happens.

Happy and Dopey, who are working part-time at the Tree farm, help secure the tree in the truck bed. When we get back to the apartment, we find Sean/ Thomas And Billy whom I find out was Gus the mouse In the other world are there to help us carry the tree into the house.  
"Would you guys like some coffee or coco?" Grandpa offers.  
"Sure," Both Men say. "Some decaf with Cream and Sugar."  
"Both of you?" he asks  
"Yes. Since we got our memories back we've found out we have the same tastes in lots of things we did before we remembered. It was the same way after I became human in our world too," Billy/Gus says. "I 'm still trying to figure out where Jacques and the rest are. At least I know where Ella and Thomas Are," He smiles.

Grandpa comes back in with two cups coffee and two cups of coco and slices of cheesecake. "It might be a bit cliché, Cheesecake for a former mouse," Grandpa James Laughs,  
"No, I like it," Billy says.  
When he thinks I'm not listening, Prince Thomas asks Grandpa "How are you holding up really, my friend?"  
"It's hard but having Henry here helps. He's a great kid warmhearted But too smart for my own good sometimes. He can tell when I get upset no matter how I try to hide it. He might've been raised by HER, but he has snow's caring ways."  
"I hear he was more like his birth family than Regina's." Grandpa nods.  
After they finish their coffee, Grandpa Asks "Want to help decorate the tree?"  
"No. I promised Ella I'd be home to decorate our tree. She has a 'Baby's 1st Christmas ornament' and everything.  
As they leave, I bow to Prince Thomas and say, "Good evening, Your Highness."  
"That's not necessary, we're not really royalty here; besides, if were, you'd be royalty too, Prince Henry," he says with a smile. "A handshake will be fine."  
I say good night and merry Christmas to both men and shake their hands.  
"I see I don't need to teach you as much royal Edict as I thought," James says.  
I smile then blush.  
"Let's see what kind of ornaments we have to work with," he says, going the boxes we'd pulled out of the attic earlier.  
"LOTS of repeats. I guess a product of the curse. The handmade ones must be from Hansel and Gretel. Probably a story behind each. I think Snow really enjoyed teaching. If she had known that, Regina would've probably have tried to get her fired," he sighs.  
"She wanted to take me out of her class, but never did," I tell him.  
First we untangle the lights."How do they manage to get that tangled from after last New year to now," I ask. I helped her put them up last year.  
"That's one of the great mysteries of modern life. That was good of you to help, Henry," He says.  
"It was a good reason to see more of Miss Blanchard and Emma. She kept me busy during Christmas last year. Helping her gave me a chance to give Mom her present, and she had one for me; the game I wanted," I tell him.  
"You know, Christmas isn't about gifts," He says.  
"I know, grandpa. The best gift would be Mom and Grandma coming home," I say sadly.  
"I know it would," he says. "First we put on the lights; then the ornaments; and then a string of Cranberries and popcorn."  
I'm fine emotionally until I see the blue star that goes on top.  
"What's wrong son?" he asks when he sees I'm getting misty eyed again.  
"The Star reminds me of the candle on the cupcake mom had when I first met her, she said she wished I she didn't have to spend her 28th Birthday alone."  
"No one should have to spend their birthday alone," He tells me. "You won't have to spend Christmas alone, whatever happens." Then he picks me up and hugs me as He helps me put the star on the tree.

Over the next few days, I do my Christmas shopping, even going to Mr. Gold's Shop.  
I can't take my eyes off the unicorn mobile. I have to think of a way to get it for my grandparents.  
"How much for that, Mr. Gold, em, Sir," I ask.  
"You don't have to call me sir, Or Mr. Gold, certainly not Sir, You can call me what my few friends call me… Rumple. I'll tell you a secret. My full curse name is Robert Ian Gold. Not sure how she came up with that. I know Ian is Scottish name and I sound Scottish. Robert… I'm not sure where that came from. Maybe I look like a Robert to her. The Gold part you can figure out for yourself if you know my story, you're a bright lad. I've known that for a long time . Regina specially asked for an Intelligent Male baby, he says with a faint smile.

I smile back at him.  
"What brings you here? You seem to be a young man who wants to make a deal," Mr. Gold asks.

"Well, Robert…" I spit out fast to not lose my nerve. "I was thinking I'd like to give Mary Margret, My Grandma, And Prince James, My grandpa the Mobile for Christmas. He's been so good to me since the night the curse broke.

"Of course he's been good to you. He's your Grandfather and Prince Charming. As for the price of the item, that mobile is a rare and beautiful piece indeed. The price would be out of the price range of most Citizens of this little town more so for a boy your age," he tells me.

My facial expression changes to a deep frown. Mr. Gold seems to watching my reaction to his news

"That doesn't mean all is lost, Dearie. You know I like making deals."

"What kind of deal," I ask nervously.

"Nothing you can't handle, B, I mean Henry. As you know, this is a one-man business. I need someone who knows almost as much as I do about the Enchanted Forest to help me keep track of the Items in the store In the event people want their things back. I gave Red her protective hood back a few days after the curse broke. Even I don't want to deal with an angry wolf when the next full moon occurs. Belle knew mostly her old village and not many of the people there were transported here for some reason because of the book you have working knowledge of much of the rest of the old world, You can ask your grandfather if you don't know,. It will be a pleasure to work with a future Ruler of the Middle kingdom, I think people there will be in good hands but not till you're much older,

There are two Provisions to this deal, actually three: One. You don't tell anyone My First or middle name under the curse. Two is really an extension of one. Don't call me Robert in front of adults or even other children. Three. This one is very important: don't tell anyone I actually like children and Cats. That would hurt my image.

"I was taught not to address adults by their first names so that should be easy. I won't tell them your name even though it's a nice name. I'm just getting used to the idea you aren't the scary guy I was told you were; at least, completely. So if anyone asks me I'll say I still think you're as evil as the Queen." To my surprise, he laughs a real laugh. "And thanks for the compliment about my ability to be a king, someday."

"You're Welcome," he says as he takes down the mobile. "I'll even throw in this," he says handing me a necklace with a swan on it. "The tea set you've been eyeing is only $25; and yes, it was hers in the old world. You have a good eye, young man."

"How'd you know I wanted to get Grace that?" I ask.

"I've seen you staring at it in the window, besides I'm a fan of true love even in the puppy stage," Mr. Gold says. This makes me blush. Maybe it is true love.

He puts the mobile in a padded case,"You'll have to wrap it. I'm not good at that," He says. Then he gets the swan necklace from behind a glass case.

"Have you gotten anything for Charming - I mean your Grandfather?" he asks.

"I'm making him a special case for his sword," I tell him.

"The Sword deserves a special case, but I wasn't aware he'd found it after your mother used it."

"He found it; not sure how or where," I say.

"I hear you're quite a swordsman yourself," He says. This makes me blush again.

When I get back to the apartment I find out the book I got for Dr Hopper has arrived from . Grandpa helped me pay for it. I hope he likes it. I see the gift I got Ruby arrived. I have most of the things I want to give my family and friends but will Mom and Snow be able to get them?

Finally, it's Christmas Eve. I have to see Dr Hopper, which I don't mind since I really need him now and I want to give him my gift. I give it to him at the end of the session.  
"Oh, Henry, you shouldn't have," Dr. Hopper says. Then he gives me a big candy cane. I smile, and then wish him a Merry Christmas. I almost forget to give Him the chew toy I have for Pongo.

"He'll love it! He needs a new one, Pongo is quite fond of you," He says with a grin. Next, I go to Granny's. I have a giant stuffed wolf for Ruby and a book of knitting Patterns for Granny. I didn't know what to get her so I looked at the List Miss Blanchard made Before the Curse was lifted. After I Order my usual, I give them the gifts I got them. She hands me the coco and a piece of red velvet cake.

"Cake's on the house for my favorite customers," she says with a smile. I give her my gift.

"For you, Ruby," I say.

"Thank you, Henry," she says, opening the gift and hugging the Arctic toy wolf. "It's so cute," she says.  
Then she kisses me on the top of the head, "You're so sweet to think of me"  
"You're nice and I know things haven't been easy for you since the curse broke."

She nods, hugging the wolf the calls Peter. "This is why you're one of my favorites. You're so charming," she says.  
I grin and look for Granny She accepts my gift with the same gratitude Ruby showed.

After the gift giving is done, I finish my snack. A few minutes later, I met up with Grandpa.

"Hey. How'd your season go?" He asks.

"Just fine," I tell him. "I gave them my gifts." I think he can tell I'm still not quite in the spirit.

"Great. Smile, Sir Henry. It's almost Christmas."

I attempt a weak smile

Suddenly we hear and feel a rush of Wind like when the curse broke. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder... a girl's hand.

"Hey Kiddo, we're Home!"

"We found you!" Snow says, running to us!

I turn around with tears in my eyes. My wish came true! I hug her so tight I think I'm cutting off both of our circulation.

"Please never leave us again!" I say, sounding younger than I am.  
Suddenly she starts smothering me in kisses. "The only thing that will make me leave you again is a pack of wild griffins." She says. I grin at her

"I've missed that smile,kid" Emma tells me. I was even jealous when Aurora was dreaming about you, even if it was because of a shared sleeping curse; at least she got to see you and she didn't even know you."

A blonde woman in a long dress appears behind my mom

"Believe me, he was the only pleasant thing in the realm we were stuck in at night. What kind of person puts a cute little boy under a sleeping curse?" she asks.

"It's a long story, princess," Mom answers.

"She's Sleeping beauty?" I ask.  
"Apparently," Emma says

"Sleeping beauty," she asks, looking confused.

"That's what they call you here"  
"I though they didn't know us here?" She asks.

"They do, but they think people like you and Snow White are just book characters," Emma says.  
"That is so strange, she says as a guy comes up behind her.

"This is my Prince Phillip," she says.

I bow to them.

"So you're Henry," The Prince says. "I heard you were incredibly brave."

I just look embarrassed.

"Aurora, you were pretty much all she could talk about while she was with us in the safe haven," she tells me, "and returning to you."  
"It's true, Kid. I pretty much had a one track mind besides surviving… seeing you again" Mom tells me. "I love you more than I thought possible."

I hug her again. "I Love you," I say.

"Oh, Snow, have you got that thing we got from the nursery?" she asks her.  
"Of course. I just wish you could get used to calling me mom," Snow says.

"Give me time. I'm still trying to get over the whole 'we look the same age but you gave birth to me' thing," Emma says, but she doesn't sound angry.

Snow /Grandma pulls a big stuffed wolf from behind her back. "Ruby gave it to Emma. She was going to be her Godmother. Emma wanted you to have it even if you think you're too old for stuffed toys. I noticed you kept the three bears I gave you before I gave you up," she says, tearing up.

"Yes, they're my favorites," I tell her. One day I borrowed your collage to put on momma bear," I admit.  
"I have other gifts for you at the apartment," Emma says.

Just then, a dark skinned guy who looks like a knight comes of a portal.

"Lancelot of Camelot, at your service," He says Seeming to Direct his greeting at Grandma and Grandpa.  
"Lancelot, you're alive!" Snow White says. "I though Cora killed you in the safe haven."  
"She captured me and took my place. However, there were things I never told her. I never showed her a scar on the back of my leg or one on my back," he says.  
"If you're really him, tell me what you said and did when you married us in front of my mother," Granddad says.

The man repeats word for word according to Grandpa.  
"Welcome to Storybrooke, my Friend," he says, taking his hand. "This is Snow's and my daughter Emma. And this young Man IS My Grandson Henry"  
"I heard they had somehow returned to our land and about the Curse".

" "When I finally escaped I searched for you, my dear friend Snow. I hope you do not mind. I Came in on your coattails I wanted to protect you ladies and explore this new land," He says while bowing.

Emma gives the knight a look that says, "I don't need to be protected."  
"You are your Mother's daughter, Princess Emma," he says.

"I bet you're quite the swordsman, young Prince Henry," he says, finally addressing me. I just blush.

"He is becoming very good as well as with horses," he says.  
"With your Permission I Might add you in his training," Lancelot asks.  
"Does that mean you' want to stay?" Grandpa asks.

"Yes, there isn't much for me in what reminds of the Enchanted Forest, but I haven't given up. When the rest of you return, I will be with you," he says.

"Who is leading the survivors?" Grandma asks.

"Mulan And her love, Gen. Shang, lead the few that live," He says.

"Come with us. It's Christmas Eve. We can discuss the role you'd like to play in this town After Christmas," He says, leading him to the apartment.


End file.
